Strawberry lover
by Aoi Dark
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story Strawberry pet. Ichigo is troubled with his position as a mere pet and one day - snaps.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bleach!**

**Warning: **May contain yaoi in other words boy x boy action also, some cursing and other minor stuff...

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo was sitting under a tree, frowning deeply. He was faced with a dilemma, a huge one if you asked him. It's already been two months since they established piece with Soul society and also, two months since they did that.

Just don't get him wrong, the problem at hand isn't the lack of sex, according to the teen, Grimmjow is a little too active in that area.

What's been bothering Ichigo is the way his self proclaimed master calls him. It's always pet names like berry, pet, cutie, sweetie and so on… Only at the most embarrassing moment would Grimm call him by his given name. The blue devil would whisper huskily into his ear _I-chi-go _and the teen would get swept away in the mist of pleasure, but after that is over it's back to the usual pet names. This bothered the orangette greatly.

"…pet… Pet… PET!"

"Huh?" Ichigo finally reacted to the voice calling him "What is it?"

"What's with that frown on your face?" Grimmjow, who just finished his daily sparing with Nnoitra, asked "Something bothering ya, pet?"

_Again with the nick names… _Berry sighed. It's not like he expected to be called normally "I was just thinking?"

"Really? What were ya thinkin' about? Me, maybe?" Grimm pulled him onto his lap. It seems to have become a habit of his. When Ichigo asked why he keeps doing it, the answer he got was somewhere along the lines: I like keeping my property close so, that others would keep their paws off it.

Well, he didn't really mind it as long as it stayed as innocent sitting. However, it was hardly the case most of the time… As Ichigo learned latter, the sitting-on-the-lap was only the first step to further harassment. It was no exception this time either; mere moments latter berry felt a hand moving teasingly all over his body.

"G-Grimm, stop it…"

"You took too long to answer so; I thought I'll give you a hand."

"Fine, I'll tell you what I was thinking about so, stop it!" Berry said desperately.

"Okay, spit it." Grimmjow ceased his teasing.

"I was wondering why you only call my by my name during that?!" Ichigo's face flushed when he heard the sound of Grimmjow's laughter.

"That's what's been bothering you all this time?" Bluenette asked, giggling non stop at the ridiculous trouble his pet was facing "And I thought it was something serious."

"It's not funny" Berry pouted "I'm really upset."

"Don't make this cute angry face, strawberry" Grimmjow caressed Ichigo's hair "I might eat you."

"You can do that latter" Berry pushed Grimm's hand aside "Now answer my god damn question.'

"It's easy, pet," Bluenette pulled the teen closer by his collar "You see this thing around your neck; you've been fix on getting it off lately and were met with a strict no. Well, it's partly responsible for those pet names you're so concerned with."

"Why not remove it then?" Ichigo pleaded with his eyes "You did promise to do so…"

"We have already talked about this," Grimmjow sighed "And the answer is still no"

"Why?" Orange haired boy, who was now sitting in a compromising position on Grimmjow's thigh, asked.

"Because you're my pet and pets don't go walking around without a mark." Grimmjow stated and used this opportunity to molest his prized possession.

"G-Grim, stop it…" Teen asked his 'master' to stop because he didn't want to do anything without getting his answer and having the collar removed. He would be happy with even one of these requests granted. But no! The blue demon didn't show any intention of stopping and fulfilling either one of them. Ichigo felt extremely irritated over this so, without thinking…

SLAP!

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP! I HATE YOU!" Orangette yelled angrily and stomped away; leaving a stunned Grimmjow under the tree they were sitting.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi hi! As you probably saw in the summary this is the sequel to my other story called Strawberry pet. Now I doubt this one's going to be as long as its prequel. I'm thinking three chapters at best. Hope you enjoyed it! bye :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I've made you wait long, so sorry '^^ but here it is chapter 2. Also, thanks for those lovely reviews :*

* * *

Stunned. Grimmjow was stunned by the sudden action his sweetheart took. Why the hell did he get slapped? What had he done wrong? The answers to these questions were a lost case to Grimmjow.

Bluenette was clueless as to why his pet is angry with him or why has Ichigo dashed somewhere completely furious.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?!" Grimmjow ranted in denial that he was probably the one at fault here "And where the hell did he go?!"

Before he managed to comprehend this entire situation, berry managed to run off someplace and now Grimmjow has no idea where his cutie is.

"Just great…" Grimm sighed. Apparently his pet decided to play hide and seek. Having nothing in mind as to where Ichigo might be, blue devil decided to ask around a little. Who knows, maybe he'll even get some hints about the reason berry is so pissed off.

First place he decided to check was pinkie's lab. Of course he knew that it was ridiculous to assume that berry might be hiding there, after all, he didn't exactly get along with Szayel. But seeing how angry he was, even the most unlikely places were worth a try.

"The hell is wrong with the geek!" Grimmjow growled when he almost stepped into a mine field. A week ago this was the safe road to the mad scientist's laboratory. The man was either getting paranoid or Nnoitra's visits to his lab are becoming more frequent. It didn't matter much to Grimmjow either way but he sure was glad to finally reach the entrance of pinkie's facilities.

The cerulean devil kicked the door gracefully, announcing his arrival.

"Oh, Grimm-cat, what do you want?!" Szayel slipped out of Nnoitra's embrace; apparently bluenette interrupted them on something.

"Have the two of you seen berry?" Grimmjow asked, not feeling guilty for the intrusion at all.

"As you have probably figured, no;" Pink head fixed his glasses "Something happened?"

"He kinda ran away…" Grimm turned to the exit, if they haven't seen his pet then there's no need to stay any longer.

"Did poor kitty get rejected?" Nnoitra asked in a teasing voice. Grimmjow's right eyelash twitched in irritation. He took a deep breath:

"I don't have time for your bullshit, Nnoitra." Bluenette opened the door and left, leaving both spoon-head and science geek in shock. They had no idea how much self control it took out of Grimm to not smack Nnoitra into a wall for that comment. However, he deemed finding berry way more important.

The second place he tried, oh how he didn't want to, was Halibel's place. The bitch had an Amazon-type harem for women established here, there was even a sign saying **No men allowed **for crying out laud!  
Grimmjow gulped; even he needed to prepare mentally for challenges like this one, and slowly went into the women corner of Las Notches.

The place was… It was sparkling in a lot of different ways. Each woman had her own little corner where she could do whatever her heart desired. There were normal corners that looked like small cafes, mini animal shelters or flower gardens and then there were the other ones…. All of the bombastic corners belonged to the most troublesome women – Halibel and her three favorite frassion. The biggest corner in the maiden island Grimmjow deemed to belong to the former tercera espada. It had a gigantic sign board used for advertising in front of it and from the looks of it there was an art show taking place in Halibel's corner today.

Grimmjow reluctantly went into Halibel's sacred corner and oh boy, he was met with a bunch of drawings with… Bunnies? Those were bunnies, right? Bluenette stood, tilting his head, in front of one of those drawings. The title read: _Chappi eating his ice cream._

If you asked Grimm, even an elementary school kid could draw better. It looked like the rabbit, if Grimmjow guessed correctly, was tying to vomit a huge surfing board… How could someone possibly call this art?

Bluenette turned to go further when a sign shaped like a red arrow caught his eye. It said: _There's a bonus gallery at the end of the art show!_

"Ah, so that's where all these bitches were rushing to." Grimm decided to have a quick look at this bonus show every female here was dying to see. And gee, was he surprised to see photos of him and Ichigo as well as some other male couples framed on the wall. To make it even weirder Halibel and that shinigami woman were giving small speeches on every bigger picture to their visitors.

Grimmjow was speechless, for a minute at least.

"The fuck is going on here?!" He asked, appearing in front of Halibel, completely forgetting the fact that he's an intruder in this women sanctuary.

"An art gallery bonus show;" Halibel answered and then queried "And what might you be doing here, Grimmjow?"

"Oh right, I almost lost the objective why I came here do to your spectacular gallery." Grimm grinned when he saw a huge picture of berry with a lustful look on his face "Have you seen strawberry?"

"No," Blond woman shook her head "But I can ask Rukia, she's his friend. Something happened to Ichi-chan?"

"Ichi-chan?" Bluenette raised an eyebrow in question.

"That's how we call your Ichigo here." Halibel gave him a look that literally stated are-you-stupid-to-not-get-that "Oh, here comes Rukia."

"Has something happened, I heard Ichigo's missing?" Raven head asked worriedly.

"I don't know if we should call him missing…" Grimmjow sighed "He kinda ran away, pissed off for no reason…"

"Ichigo? Running away?" Rukia asked suspiciously "Are you sure that you haven't done anything that might have triggered this?"

"Yes, probably…"

"Probably?" Shinigami woman crossed hear arms, she was positive that bluenette did something to her friend "Spit it!"

"Why's it my fault?!" Grimm growled "Just tell me if you saw him or not."

"I didn't, but I might figure out where he is if you tell me what happened." Rukia stated, she was generally interested in Ichigo's love affairs.

"Fine," Not happy with it at all Grimmjow agreed "We were cuddling under the tree in the training grounds and then he suddenly slapped me and ran off."

"Maybe it was the location…" Rukia guessed but then saw a picture of Grimmjow and Ichigo kissing in the hallway "No, probably not. Did you two talk about something?"

"Not really," Bluenette shrugged his shoulders "He just asked me to remove his collar and why I didn't call him by his given name."

"And? What did you say to him?" Raven haired woman had a feeling she might be on to the problem.

"Of course I refused to remove it, he's my pet!" Grimmjow stated bluntly.

"You're an idiot." Rukia glared coldly "Go struggle looking for him a bit more, you deserve it."

"What?! You bitch, if you've figured it out tell me!" Azure devil got slightly angry.

"Watch your mouth, Grimmjow," Halibel warned him "You're still here only as an emergency exception."

"But this fucker's hiding something!" Grimm tried to argue.

"Enough is enough; we haven't seen him, go look on your own!" Halibel stated and kicked Grimmjow out of her female sanctuary.

"OK, now what?!" Grimmjow yelled out angrily. He just suffered a wave of feministic fury and still had no clue where his pet is or why berry is angry with him. This brought him to the last resort… It wasn't something he wanted to do but, how that old saying goes – desperate times call for desperate measures…

He opened a garganta to the living world.

Finding the person he needed to see wasn't hard at all. It took five minutes at most and Grimmjow was standing in front of Inoue Orihime's door, preparing to kick them open. But before his foot reached the wooden door, Grimm stopped. He remembered Ichigo once told him that if he ever was in the world of the living refrain from breaking stuff 'cause it costs a lot to repair it. Therefore, bluenette carefully opened the door.

"Say ah!" Busty orange haired woman was feeding a strawberry to Ulquiorra, who is known for his emotionless and serious attitude. And to make it weirder, the man was willingly answering her actions.

"I'll pretend I didn't see that…" Grimmjow mumbled. This entire situation looked ridiculously strange and as far as bluenette was concerned he definitely didn't need or want to see it. Frankly speaking, it creeped him out.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing here?" Ulqui asked without feeling, munching the strawberry he received.

"There's something I need to ask…" Grimmjow was trampling over his own pride; it was killing him to ask Ulquiorra for help even if he didn't have a better option.

"Since this probably has something to do with Kurosaki, you should tell me the whole story." Green orbs stared intensely, forcing Grimmjow to tell him what had happened.

"Fine, so this morning after I finished sparing…" Azure devil told everything that happened without leaving out a single detail.

"From what I heard I could say that you two are truthfully a mach made in heaven…" Ulquiorra was now eating something Inoue called a chocolate split carrot Sunday.

"Why thanks," Grimmjow couldn't help but smile ironically, seeing how the raven haired man was eating something that hardly fell under the category of food with joy, and he calls him and Ichigo a mach made in heaven, please… "Now could you tell me what is wrong with him?"

"Um," The orange haired woman, who was quiet most of the time, said "I think that Kurosaki-kun is upset because you still treat him as a pet."

"So what's wrong with that?" Bluenette asked, missing the point completely.

"You're an idiot." A monotone voice stated.

"Hey, you pickin' a fight?!" Grimm became slightly annoyed.

"Not at all," Ulqui said with a cold glare "Let me put this in another way. You love Kurosaki, right?"

"Well duh, he's my pet." Cerulean demon answered bluntly.

"I'll try a different approach then," Ulquiorra sighed "Answer my questions with yes or no. You like showing Ichigo off to others, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you like hugging him?"

"Yes," Grimm grinned "and not only hugging…"

"I see," Green eyed man blushed almost invisibly when he couth the hidden meaning in Grimmjow's words "Would you be angry if someone touched Kurosaki?"

"Yes, I'd kill the fucker who did it!" Grimm's eyes lit dangerously.

"And why's that," Ulquiorra continued "People normally don't get angry if someone touches their pet and they most definitely don't want to do _stuff_ to their pet either. You can answer normally by the way."

"That's because…" Azure devil stopped in the middle of his sentence and glared at Ulquiorra "I shouldn't call him a pet anymore, now should I?"

"I salute you, congratulations." This fraise sounded strange in an emotionless voice "Do you know how you call someone like Kurosaki?"

"Um, no…"

"A lover, you should call him your lover not pet."

"Got it," Grimmjow prepared to leave "Oh, and before I go maybe you by any chance know where he might ran off to?"

"I figured it out the second I heard you story," A grimace similar to a smile appeared on Ulqui's face "He's in my room, I told him he could go there if something went wrong."

"So that's why no one saw him…" Grimm sighed and did something unlike him "Thanks."

"You're welcome." You could see a fickle of surprise in the usually lifeless green eyes.

"Do come visit us again," The woman responsible for these mini changes in the former quarta espada said "And brings Kurosaki-kun with you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Bluenette answered her while opening a garganta outside the window.

It didn't take long to reach Ulquiorra's room where, if the information he received was correct, Ichigo was hiding.

Now, Grimmjow was standing in front of the place his love was in, hesitating to enter for some reason.

He sighed.

Blue demon was stuck in this spot for half an hour, unable to move an inch. He acted so unlike himself. Just imagine, the impulsive Grimmjow hesitating to open one measly door. It's laughable!

He sighed again.

Slowly, like his life depended on it, Grimm put his hand on the door knob. Then even slower, he opened the door.

Azure eyes spotted the orange locks of his sweetheart immediately. Ichigo was sitting at the small table near the window, ignorant to his surroundings. Lost in thought berry didn't notice when Grimmjow carefully walked behind him. Bluenette hugged Ichigo.

With a swift snap, the leather collar was removed.

* * *

**A/N: **T-t-that's all folks! Next chapter will be the last one. Remember, I said the sequel won't be long. So see you next time :D


	3. Chapter 3 final

**A/N:** Long time no see :D I must apologize for the long wait but oh well... Anyway thanks for all the reviews and your support in making me finish this ^^ Now enjoy reading the final chapter.

P.S. there's a bonus omake at the end too, because I wanted to write it :p

* * *

A warm drop fell on Grimmjow's elbow – Ichigo was crying. Salty crystal-like tears were streaming down the boy's cheeks.

Grimmjow panicked; he thought that he did something wrong again, just didn't know what. But when he looked at his sweethearts face he saw that the orangette was smiling.

Ichigo was smiling and crying at the same time.

Bluenette felt confused, unable to understand this.

"W-what's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"Nothing's" Ichigo shook his head and hugged Grimmjow "I'm just really happy right now."

"If you're happy then don't cry. It's confusing…." Grimm complained and began to lick the tears on his cutie's face.

"S-stop… That tickles!" The boy said while laughing.

"Don't wanna." Bluenette refused and started licking a bit lower than Ichigo's cheeks.

And before the boy could notice, Grimmjow was sucking on one of his nipples.

Once the left nipple turned bright pink the saucy espada decided to give the right nipple the same treatment.

"G-grimm…" Orangette gasped with a bit of resistance "Not h-here…"

"Why not?"

"B-because it's Ulqui's room…"

"He'll get over it." Grimmjow nonchalantly threw away Ichigo's reasoning and continued with what he was planning to do next.

"He won't" Ichigo knee-kicked Grimm in the stomach "And I won't either!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Bluenette snapped "This is the second time already!"

"Is sex the only thing you think about?!" Ichigo snapped back.

"No, I also think of how seducing you look all the time or how you would look in some situations or clothing."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?!" Orangette kept fuming.

"Exactly what it means, stupid!" Grimmjow wasn't anywhere near calm either.

"Stupid?! Me?! I'm not the one who doesn't know the difference between a pet and a lover!" Ichigo averted his eyes and whispered in a hurt voice "I'm not even sure what I am to you…"

"You're someone I can't live without." Grimmjow cracked a cheeky smile.

"Huh?" Berry looked shocked; he never expected a crappy soap opera line like this one to escape from Grimmjow's mouth; not even in a million years.

"What I'm trying to say is…" Grimm sighed and looked straight at Ichigo's eyes "that I love you."

"R-really?" Teen couldn't believe his own ears; he felt like he was floating in mid air and so happy he could just blow up.

"So?" Bluenette snapped him back to reality "What about you?"

"I-I-I" Ichigo blushed "I-I t-too"

"You too what?"

"L-l-love…" It was harder to say than the boy had imagined, he felt so embarrassed he could've died "I l-love you t-too…"

"I'm glad." Grimmjow uttered; wearing the biggest smile Ichigo had ever seen "But you are so cute I simply can't hold back."

"W-what?!" Berry managed to ask before Grimmjow sealed their lips together. It was the sweetest kiss Ichigo had so far. Therefore, when Grimm slipped his tongue in, berry eagerly obliged to deepen the kiss.

_Heck, Ulqui won't be too angry with us for something like this…_The boy thought while getting swept in the mist of passion.

Everything felt ten times better now that he was reassured by the blue devil's feelings. His skin burned everywhere bluenette touched him and it still wasn't enough. He craved to be touched more.

"Well, aren't you lusty today?" Grimm snickered.

"You…" Ichigo blushed deeply and whispered seductively "I want you i-in me…"

Grimmjow gulped, this was an attack he never expected. Azure demon felt his rationality and with it his ability to hold back disappear into the horizon.

"Here I come." He managed to utter before entering his sweet pet.

No. His sweet lover.

"Don't you have any self control?!" Ichigo fumed, lying on his stomach next to a satisfied Grimmjow.

"What are you talking about?" Bluenette smirked "You were the one crying _more_."

"That may be true, but…" Berry blushed "Doing it six times in a row was going overboard, don't you think?!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes!" Ichigo continued his little tantrum "And look at all the mess we made in Ulqui's room."

"It's nothing major," Azure devil shrugged his shoulders like it didn't matter "By the way, can you walk?"

"Yes, I think so" Orangette tried moving around a bit to check if he thought correctly "But that's not the main issue here, now is it?"

"Shhhh…" Grimmjow put a finger on his sweetie's lips to quiet him down "I love you, Ichigo."

Berry's jaw dropped. He was taken by surprise. A sudden statement like this made Ichigo crimson red and speechless.

Meanwhile, his lover went straight to the door and opened it.

"Hey! You coming along or should I leave you here, strawberry?" Grimm stated with a wide grin on his face.

"You bastard, what happened to using my proper name?!" Ichigo stated while rushing to catch up to the blue demon.

"First time hearing 'bout something like this…" Grimmjow chuckled.

"Oh, so this is how you wanna play it!" Berry snapped "Fine! I'll call you kitty-chan from now on!" he shouted, running behind his now also snapping lover.

THE END

~Omake~ Grimmjow and Ichigo's reaction to their yaoi fan fictions xD

"Aah…" Kurosaki Ichigo woke up with a yawn.

It was a warm summer morning, a bit past noon. The birds were chirping the sun was shining; it was so peaceful as if nothing could possibly go wrong. However, Ichigo wasn't optimistic enough to actually believe it. He was sure something is going to go wrong, lately – it always did.

"Ichigo!" Rukia barged into his room, holding his sisters laptop in her hands "I newer could have thought…"

"What?!" Orange haired boy asked a bit annoyed and yawned again.

"This!" She pointed to the screen of the laptop and blushed "Was it really that good? Was it really worth betraying your beliefs?"

"The hell are you talking about, woman?!" Ichigo took the cause of all this racked from the raven girl and read the text written on some strange site called .

"W-what the fuck is this?!" he yelled out completely horrified "Who wrote this shit?!"

"Huh?" Rukia seemed surprised "You mean you don't know anything about this?"

"'Course not!" Teen slammed down the laptop "How could you even think that I with that thing!"

"By that thing you mean me, right, shinigami?" Grimmjow showed up out the blue, wearing his maniac grin while leaning through the open window.

"What are you doing here?!" Ichigo asked angrily, hiding the fact that he was caught off guard.

"I came to bring horror to your face but it seems someone did it for me." Bluenette chuckled madly "Care to enlighten me by telling who it was?"

"Here." Rukia handed him the laptop like it was a natural thing to do.

"Oh, I see." Grimmjow nodded his head "Kurosaki's definitely the submissive type."

"The hell are you acknowledging those crazy shits for?!" Ichigo snapped "I bet there are some where you're the one on your knees begging for more!"

"Don't try to hide your real nature, you pussy!" Grimmjow growled "Everyone knows - I'm the dominant one."

"Huh?! Don't fuck around!" Orangette yelled furiously.

"Well then. Let's check who'd be the bottom." Bluenette suggested in a dangerous voice.

"Hey, you're creeping me out" Ichigo backed away "stop it!"

"I'll leave the two of you alone…" Rukia muttered and silently escaped from her friend room.

She could hear voices coming out from behind the closed door.

"Oi, I'm telling you if you come any closer I'll kill you!"

"Cha! Scared that I'm right, shinigami?"

"That's it! BAN-KAI!"

The End

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it, and finally I have finished it (Now back to the other two stories I've kinda neglected for the past two months... I'm sure there's a lot of pissed personas out there now *shrugs her shoulders like it's not her fault and pretend it's okay to torture people*).

So this is the end of this grimmichi fiction, but it was fun writing it and I wish you had as much fun reading it :D Bye bye.


End file.
